


Lesbi-Together

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shots, Requests, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: A collection of Shoni prompts from Tumblr! Send me prompts :)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Lesbi-Together

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your Shoni prompts, either here or on my Tumblr @anonymouswriter2311

**Prompt: “He loves you, you know? He’s just afraid of admitting it.”**

* * *

It broke Toni’s heart as she watched Shelby and her family from afar. Her hair - which has started to grow back slightly - was the current topic of scrutiny, and it took all of the patience that Toni had stored up to stop her from barging over. 

“She’ll be alright, Tons,” Marty spoke softly as she draped a loving arm over her best friend's shoulder, tearing her attention away from her blonde girlfriend for a few seconds. 

“She’s gonna tell them, ya know,” Toni mumbled as she bit down on her fingernail, her eyes glued to Shelby. 

“I know. She’s come a long way, we all have.” Marty smirked, amused by the uncharacteristic nervousness of her friend. “She’ll be alright, and if she’s not, she’s got us.” 

“She’s looking. What do I do?” The athlete turned to her friend, looking like a deer in the headlights as Shelby waved for Toni to join her. 

“Go!” She insisted, giving the brunette a small push before whispering a quick “Relax!” as she padded over to the small family. 

“Mom, dad. This is Toni...we’re,” Shelby froze as she looked over at Toni’s supportive eyes. Taking a deep breath, she snaked her hand down Toni’s arm, linking their fingers together as she said. “We’re together.” 

The couple watched as Shelby’s parents shared a pained look. “Sweetheart, I thought we talked about this.” Her dad whispered harshly, as he pulled Shelby out of Toni’s reach. “These perversions are against God’s Will!” 

“The same God that crashed our plane and left us stranded?” Toni snapped, as she squared up to the religious man, blocking him from touching the blonde. 

“Toni,” Shelby whispered frightenedly, as she gently wrapped her hand around Toni’s wrist. 

“You have an amazing, wonderful, beautiful, kindhearted daughter! Why isn’t that ever enough? Why is this…” she made a point of recapturing Shelby’s hand, “such a big deal!” 

“We’re leaving! Come now, Shelby!” Once again he reached out for the blonde, but she was quick to snap her hand away from his rough grip. 

“No.” She stood her ground as she lovingly wrapped her arm around Toni’s waist, feeling safe in her embrace. “I’m staying with Toni,” 

“You’re going to regret this.” He threatened, his eyes dark with anger as he leaned in close to the two girls. 

“I’m so fucking tired, dad.” A small tear rolled down Shelby’s cheek, as Toni gave her a reassuring squeeze. “I can’t keep this part of me a secret anymore, it hurts too much.” 

“I can’t accept this...not yet.” And with that, Shelby’s parents and brothers left, without so much as a goodbye. 

Shelby had prepared herself for the worst, but thinking about it and actually living it was a thousand times worse. “Hey, I got you.” The smaller woman whispered as she pulled her crying girlfriend into her arms, gently rocking her as they stood in the middle of the private airport hangar. 

“I don’t even know why I’m so worked up, I knew they’d be like this.” She mumbled into Toni’s tear-soaked shoulder, sniffling as she tried to stop the sobs from leaving her throat. 

“They’re your family, like it or not.” Toni smiled softly as she combed through her short blonde hair. Gently she hooked her finger under her chin, forcing the blonde to meet her gaze. “He loves you, you know? He’s just afraid of admitting it.” 

Shelby shook her head, she was done with trying to please that man. She knew that she'd be alight, with her girl by her side. Gingerly she leaned in to place a small kiss on the corner of Toni’s lips. “I love you, Toni. And I’m not afraid who knows.” 

“I love you too, always.” 


End file.
